hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Australiancarlover
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ford Falcon Race Car page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! Maelstrom610 (talk) 00:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Brabham Repco and RASH 1 are Australian Cars I see you removed the 'Australian Cars' categories from the Brabham Repco F1 and RASH 1 pages. These were based on the Brabham BT24 which competed in the 1967 Formula 1 Season, it was designed by Ron Tauranac, in Australia and was powered by a Repco engine. These are indeed Australian cars. Reeceracing (talk) 22:06, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Monster Dairy Delivery Czech variant This Monster Dairy Delivery wasn't exclusive to anything. It was a common car available worldwide. This is a test 86 (talk) 03:40, October 8, 2015 (UTC) New Category Page Creating a new category and category page is relatively simple. Add the new category to a page that will be in this new category. When you save the edit, the category will appear red, click on it, and then add content to the new, automatically created category page. Did you see the category page for Triump Motor Company? I did the bus one too. Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 16:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Once you are in the Edit page, go to the source page and after the name of your image after the jpg add ( |75px ). Nerdo921 (talk) 04:09, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Re-doing edits Hi, there is a reason I undid your edit. "ZAMAC" is not a color. ZAMAC is a type of material. The correct color for ZAMACs is "Unpainted". Next to that, other than the series, wheels and special note (i.e. Walmart exclusive) we do not link text in the tables. Do not undo edits. Stephan3321 (talk) 08:18, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :I understand. Upon further reading I have also decided because ZAMAC mean unpainted, it would be a not very good idea to purchase any ZAMACS cars (out here where I am, they would probably corrode away to a pile of rust on the base and window piece). --JDM My Ride (talk) 14:41, April 8, 2017 (UTC) 二千十七年四月八日星期六 ::Thank you! ZAMACs will not rust away since they are coated with a clear spray. They are not bare metal ;) Stephan3321 (talk) 20:28, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, then to clarify, would it be accetable to add in ' with clearcoat' in the slot where it says 'unpainted' in the versions chart? Jusdt so peope know, because sometimes the Human brain does really odd things. I recently acquired the Integra in white because I found the car to look a lot better with the JDM front end, that is why I even bothered editing the page. I generally avoid pages for castings I don't own, or for that matter castings I own that lost my favour as time past, but that applies to US-made cars mostly because if I really wanted to see an American car, all I have to do is take a look out the window to the motorway and I'll see a dozen in no short time. Also, since we are talking, I have 4 questions: A: Would you mind deleting a few pages I created before I knew how to create categories for a casting? (Ah the blunder of being me). I was trying to help, even though I was not as tech-savvy as I am after taking a crash course in Programming last year. B: I recently recived a 5-pack as a gift and I opened it, but there was a cool graphic on the back of the casting Audacious in white from the Night Burnerz 5-Pack I clipped it out and scanned it, would it violate Mattel policy to post that on the page for the Audacious? C: Am I allowed to write a blog post about an art piece I made that was inspired by one of my favourite Hot Wheels? I made a drawing (I am not the finest artist around, but I can draw-ish).I tried to draw the Mad Manga and the result looked like a really awkward cross between a Mazda RX-3 and an '80s-era Nissan Skyline 'Super Silhouette' Group 5 Race car. Would it be acceptable to put that on my profile or in a blog post? D: I was wanting to create a wikia for Corgi Juniors cars, but none of the editors on here that I asked knew much about Corgi to contribute if I created my own wikia and as I would love to create one, it's been very difficult to find info on my old corgi cars aside from what I've got to guess when a corgi car was made based off a few little things about them. I have a bit of a love for corgi because being My uncle who passed away used to have some I got as a kid from my grandmother and I am very attached to and the fact that Corgi cars were made in Britain, which is where my Grandmother's family originally came from before they were sent to India. In a lot of cases, Corgi cars are special because like a lot of the real cars, the corgi die-cast were made in Britain, so that little quirk I find further authenticates them in my mind. I love how detailed the old Corgi cars are, would you be willing to help me if I created a corgi wikia? JDM My Ride (talk) 14:45, April 10, 2017 (UTC) 二千十七年四月九日星期一 Cars with JDM Modifications Categories should not really have long passages of text. Any text concerning physical attributes of this category that are applicable to the HW castings should be incorporated to the corresponding descriptions in the individual casting pages. Also, please clean up text with proper grammar. This is a test 86 (talk) 04:28, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Well, Let me explain why I gave such a long description and went to the trouble of saying why those casr belonged in that category: A: When I added the information on the JDM-only Hardtop as a fact on the page for Honda S2000, you deleted it saying it was irrelevant. B: By giving the justification for why each car goes into such an ambiguous and easy-to misclassify category, it keeps other potentially newer and less knowledgable users from placing cars such as the Custom Datsun 240Z in that category unless they find conclusive evidence that the car the casting is based off of has JDM parts somewhere on it. IT's a bit of a preemptive measure so that some yahoo doesn't come along and sabotage things so someone else has to go in and clean things up. This also keeps those cars from being classed mistakenly as JDM cars, because a Scion FR-S is a USDM car, but the casting is in the RHD Configuration, so to keep the accuracy I decided to create a related category for cars with JDM mods to keep them out of categories where they don't otherwise belong. Besides, there are collectors out there who collect only JDM Cars who might just join this wiki in the future, I think this wikia should therefore cater to the needs of all collectors, because there are some who only collect German, Japanese or American cars. That is why I created categories for the nationality as well, to cater to the needs of other collectors and make this wiki a more universal-to-all site. --JDM My Ride (talk) 14:18, May 15, 2017 (UTC) 二千十七年五月十五日星期一 Categories with Slang Names Do not create categories such as "Brit Tunerz" or "Taxi Tunerz" or other nonsense like that. If you're going to create categories for these types, use actual terminology instead of slang. This is a test 86 (talk) 12:29, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Did you miss this? Hot Rod Custom Van No, I didn't, you see the other page for that casting has all the data on the casting already there. So the page you just gave the link for is incomplete and either should be completed or Deleted. --JDM My Ride (talk) 18:08, August 30, 2017 (UTC)二千十七年八月三十日星期三 ::These are your words - What is written on the casting's base says "Custom Hot Rod Van" ::But is says Hot Rod Custom Van in the picture of the base. ::: I couldn't rename the more detailed page to match the casting exactly because I am not an Administrator around here. So I had to Improvise. --JDM My Ride (talk) 02:08, August 31, 2017 (UTC) 二千十七年八月三十日星期三 /* check your edits */ check your edits Please review the page and the corrections I made to the last page you edited. You also might want to review the page on taking good pictures of your Hot Wheels mentioned above. Mach 5 (talk) 17:47, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Did you forget how to code images in tables? you left thumbnail coding on the NYPD Custom Hot Rod Van. Mach 5 (talk) 15:05, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out. I has been a while since I did add a photograph to a table (which I also rarely ever have done) and as you can see from the revision history, was a bit transfixed on other table fixes, which I inadvertently created while using the encoding editor. On a completely different note, It's also good to see an administrator on this wiki, I stopped editing for a while before the wiki began to look like the wild west almost when it came to categories, especially the decade-related ones that are a bit...ambiguous in purpose. --JDM My Ride (talk) 04:51, March 18, 2019 (UTC)